gatopediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Krazy Kat
thumb|341px Krazy Kat es el personaje protagonista de la tira cómica homónima, Krazy Kat, creada por George Herriman y que se publicó en periódicos estadounidenses entre 1913 y 1944. Apareció por primera vez en el diario New York Evening Journal, propiedad del magnate de la prensa William Randolph Hearst. Hearst fue un profundo admirador de la obra de Herriman y mantuvo la tira en sus periódicos durante 20 años, a pesar de no gozar con demasiada aceptación entre el público. Ambientada en un idealizado condado de Coconino, Arizona, habitual lugar de vacaciones de Herriman, Krazy Kat es una peculiar mezcla de surrealismo, inocencia y romanticismo, y está dotada de un lenguaje tan poético y avanzado para su tiempo y su época que ha hecho las delicias de aficionados y críticos a lo largo de más de ochenta años.Shannon.McDonnell/O'Connell/De Havenon 26.Kramer. La tira se centra en un extraño, y contra natura, triángulo amoroso, compuesto por el personaje que da nombre a la tira, Krazy Kat, el ratón Ignatz y el perro Offissa Pupp. Krazy es un gato de género indefinido, unas veces aparece como gato y en otras como gata. El ratón es su amor no correspondido, que la aborrece y siempre le lanza ladrillos a la cabeza, con una más que excelente puntería. Sin embargo, Krazy interpreta los ladrillazos como actos de amor. A su vez, el ratón Ignatz tiene que sufrir la persecución de Offissa Pupp (a partir de ahora «oficial Pupp»), un perro policía enamorado secretamente de la excéntrica gata. El oficial Pupp, como representante de la ley y el orden en el desierto y solitario condado de Coconino, centra todos su esfuerzos en proteger a su amada y detener las fechorías, en forma de ladrillazos, del ratón Ignatz, al que habitualmente acaba recluyendo en la cárcel del lugar, una prisión construida, como no podía ser de otra manera, de ladrillos. Tanto los tres protagonistas como el resto de personajes que pueblan el universo de la serie son animales antropomórficos. A pesar de su aparente simplicidad, pues a primera vista parece no ir más allá del simple slapstick, o de su aspecto primitivo, se pueden apreciar el gusto por los detalles de Herriman, lo sofisticado de la puesta en escena, la creatividad verbal y visual del autor y sus arriesgados planteamientos, que van más allá de la simple violencia física. Todo esto ha hecho de Krazy Kat una de las primeras tiras cómicas reconocidas y tomadas en serio por intelectuales, que la consideraron merecedora del título de «arte serio». Gilbert Seldes, un notable crítico de arte de la época, escribió un largo panegírico sobre la tira en 1924, refiriéndose a ella como "la tira cómica más fantástica, satisfactoria y divertida que se publica actualmente en Estados Unidos".Gilbert Seldes. The Seven Lively Arts. New York: Harper and Brothers (ed.): «The Krazy Kat That Walks By Himself» (en inglés) pág. 231. Archivado desde el original en 1924. Consultado el 15 de noviembre de 2009. El afamado E. E. Cummings, otro admirador de Herriman, escribió el prólogo de la primera recopilación en formato de libro de la tira. A pesar de su más que modesto recibimiento inicial, muchos dibujantes modernos han reconocido a Krazy Kat como una de sus mayores influencias. El personaje Ingenuo y curioso, el personaje que da nombre a la tira cómica pasa sus días en el condado de Coconino sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Krazy Kat (la Gata Loca) hace uso de un argot muy estilizado; fonéticamente hablando es una especie de mezcla entre inglés, francés, español, yiddish y otros dialectos, usualmente identificados como originales del yat, un dialecto de Nueva Orleans (lugar de nacimiento de Herriman). Krazy goza bailando y cantando para expresar su eterna alegría, y ama locamente al ratón Ignatz; hasta el punto de que cree que cada ladrillo que el ratón le lanza, con certera puntería, a la cabeza, es una demostración de que él le corresponde. Krazy ignora totalmente la rivalidad entre Ignatz y el oficial Pupp, y se toma las frecuentes peleas entre ambos y los encarcelamientos de Ignatz como inocentes juegos de persecución (“Ever times I see them two playing games togedda, Ignatz seems to be It”).There is a Heppy Lend, Fur, Fur Awa-a-ay-'', 62. En las ocasiones en las que Ignatz es recluido sin haberle lanzado el ladrillo, Krazy se siente abandonada y se pregunta, con añoranza, dónde estará su amado ratón. Cine y televisión ''Krazy Kat fue llevada al campo de la animación en numerosas ocasiones. La principal característica de estas adaptaciones era que el género del gato ya no era dudoso, era macho o hembra, y que el gato era el protagonista, en detrimento del ratón Ignatz y el perro Pupp, que no hacían acto de presencia. Los cortometrajes más tempranos fueron producidos por William Randolph Hearst en 1916, con la compañía Hearst-Vitagraph News Pictorial y, más tarde, la International Film Service en 1918. En ninguno de estos trabajos participó el autor original, George Herriman. Tras un lapso de dos años en 1920, Bray Productions, propiedad de John R. Bray, empezó a producir una serie de cortos de Krazy Kat.Crafton. Referencias Categoría:Gatos de ficción